With the increased functionality of mobile communication devices, particularly in the area of battery powered portable two-way radios, users are more likely to use wireless solutions for controlling such communication devices. Such wireless control devices, for example a remote control unit, need to be communicatively coupled to the communication device instead of being mechanically coupled to the communication device. As such, it is desirable for such a remote control unit to include its own power supply to wirelessly control the communication device. It is further desirable for the user to be able to easily change batteries while also ensuring that the battery case is environmentally protected from any intrusion into an electrical enclosure of the remote control unit.
FIG. 1 is a mechanical system diagram illustrating an existing wired solution for controlling an external device such as a two-way radio and the like. System 100 comprises an external device 105, a Remote Control Unit (RCU) 110 and a connecting wire 115. The external device 105 is controlled using the RCU 110, wherein the RCU draws power from the external device 105 through the connecting wire 115. However, such a system does not enable the RCU 110 to wirelessly control the battery powered device 105. Therefore, a need exists to provide a wireless solution for the RCU 110 to control the external device without significantly changing the design of the RCU 115. Further, a need exists to provide greater environmental protection for an electrical enclosure of the RCU 115.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.